


Liltalomë, Twilight Dance

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abstract yet eloquent tale of the mingling of fire with melody. Rated Adult for mature situations and imagery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liltalomë, Twilight Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"Who can tell me if we have heaven? Who can say the way it should be?"

\- **Enya** , _China Roses_

Twilight. The personification of what shall come to be. A mingling of night's touch and day's benevolence. It takes on various forms and hues, yet always stays the same. This is how I remember my younger years that were basked in argent light, ancient and youthful, winter leaves and spring leaves. I myself was born in the hour devoid of light to a lord and lady leading the Hidden House, during an era of so called peace bearing underlying upheaval. My father...he would not be known by those beyond my kin, yet he was known to us as Lirwë*; he was a renowned Rautano* amongst us, the passion in his work felt clearly as much as his pride. I recall the times he would spend in isolationm the fusion of dark and bright fire melded to reflect against the walls and the gleaming steel infused with a seeming life of their own...it was there that he taught me the lore of the Rautani*, and it was also the first time I beheld a creation made from my own hands, the blazing flame still living within. Ai! Just thinking of those lost days brings a pain to my heavily burdened heart in these darkening days. And yet, he also proved to be a hunter of good repute, spending some days with other hunters in the heavily-wooded hills to find game well suited for his growing family. Vaniwë* the Beautiful is my mother, a lady remembered for her strong will and ability to lead her people...it seems to run in the family since her brothers also possess this trait. Both my parents had an interesting bond between each other, a peculiar contradiction of iridescent flame and frigid water..such were the elements representing their own fëar, and so much calenture provided them with beautiful elflings. Ah yes, I was not the only child conceived child from atarenya and ammenya, as four other siblings preceeded my conception in the fair lands of the Great Forest*. My birth was an exceptionally mirthful for them, for both had always desired a suitable maid child of their own blood. My brothers would not begrudge me such an illustrious position, as they too followed, calling me Calinacátari and garlanding me with a wreath of kampilossë* and nieninquë*. But her...Her! I could not stand my elder sister, and so we had bitter parts in our day.

Of Lirwë, he was one of the first Tatyar to awake near the Waters of Awakening, beside his wife as seemed proper, and though he first saw the stars his first love was for the one he saw sleeping next to him. Born into the years of grown youth he was very tall, over my own head...though I am tall myself in the recknoning of my people...by ten inches, possessing skin fairer than that of a dove's downy feather. Sleek hair the hue of russet flame fell to his waist without curl or wave, occasionallu held from his face with a cord of leather and a single plait. But when it cascaded unbound, it reflectd the silver of the heavenly lights and the gold of the forge's fires. As a child, I use to run my fingers through those locks, entranced by so rare a colour (though I was to find out that it wasn't as rare as I believed) that it beheld. My father's face was of noble bearing, a composition of hawkish features. An aquiline nose settled beneath a pair of silver eyes, and a generous mouth usually curved in a grin if not for the grim light in his eyes. A rich voice, deep and resounding as the low notes of our drums befitted him well. He seldom ore the attire fit for a lord, but the simple cloths of a smith...a long sleeved tunic that hinted at lean muscles toned from his work in the forges, and trousers that showed the same lean synthesis in lithe but powerful legs.

Ne'er will I disregard my mother, Vaniwë, who is most fond of me despite the times past in estrangement. She, like my father, was apart of the Tatyar and awoke beside him in love. Amongst the other Quendi and later my people she would always be remembered as Nurwë, the hidden one. She was a kind mother, yet not one to abide senselessness or recklessness..something of which I had managed to retain throughout all my days (something I reluctantly admit!). My mother was shorter in stature than that of her husband, the only one of us five to be considered diminutive, for my brothers and I had hte height of our father. I can reminisce many times on her face, the kind of mien one cannot help but remember...A mostly rounded face with a somewhat tapered chin, the skin seen as fair but darker freckles made her countenance a slightly rubicund one...seldom did she lose restraint, although the reddening of her face could say otherwise. A pointed nose contradicting the roundness of my mother's face rested under a pair of blue-green eyes that mirrored the waters of Ulmo's lakes. The inflection of lustrous raven was apparent in her tresses, shorn above her bosom, always twined in plaits with twilight threads to hold it from her face. Of clothing she wore modest robes of unpretentious colours..varying shades of dark blues and whites, tones that frequently reminded me of the white crests of cerulean stars falling from the sky. Though a strong leader, she had a fair voice of significant esteem, the kind that always soothed my fears and lulled me to sleep when I was younger. But I can no longer hear that same song within my thoughts now, a space deficient of memory from the past.

Definition Notes:

1\. Lirwë = One of Song

2\. Rautano = Metalsmith (it was considered the same as a Weaponsmith)

3\. Rautani = Metalsmiths

4\. Vaniwë = Beautiful Person

5\. kampilossë = wild rose

6\. nieninquë = snowdrop

Geography Notes: 

1\. The Great Forest, as noted, was where all the forests of Northwestern and Northeastern Middle Earth had originated from. It is to be assumed that it only lasted into the First Age, but was eventually seperated when Arda's shape was altered in the War of Wrath. I believe that some Ents at this time would've lived nearer to western side of the Hithaeglir, perhaps close to the Shire or beyond. Others could have been in what was not first known as Mirkwood, the largest forest at the end of the Third Age; it is also a good guess that this part of the forest extended further east to form the Wild Wood on the eastern Side of Helcar.


End file.
